


Together

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Magic, i guess, mythological?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro grew up to be a fine young man, with his striking red hair and ruby of eyes while Tetsuya shone with the innocence of two big blue eyes, the pale skin of a porcelain doll and petals of a rose on his lips. Beauty shone within them and everyone saw it. The twins’ first day at their new school was full of wandering eyes on them and whispering. And the shadow of a man following them haunted them until they reached home. And it was okay.<br/>Their hands were together, they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The whispers of the trees around the garden were low, with the singing of the trees and the songs of the birds the air around them was magic, like a fairy tale. Both little kids stared at a flower in wonder, big and with hues of white and red. 

‘’Seijuro, Tetsuya!’’ The sweet voice of their mother filled the air and the kids ran to her, with smiles in their faces and their hands intertwined, always together. 

Once a few years ago, Seijuro remembers it well, their mother with her long chocolate hair, with her aroma of flowers and smiles full of sugar and honey talked to them about never letting go of each other’s hands.

‘’You must be together, always’’

And Tetsuya with his small smile and big blue eyes nodded, tightening his grip in his big brother’s hands. 

When they reached the porch, they smiled at their mother showing their hands grasping each other and the approval shone in her eyes.

\- 

Tetsuya was born only a minute after Seijuro. Yet still everyone saw him smaller, delicate, and fragile while everyone admired Seijuro like the star he was supposed to be. He didn’t mind. As long as they were together.

\- 

The day their mother disappeared, Seijuro and Tetsuya slept together in the same bed, grasping each other’s hands and sharing tears and hiccups with their warmth surrounding them and the moon covering their small forms in the light, protecting them. 

Fate was cruel but they had each other. 

Seijuro grew up to be a fine young man, with his striking red hair and ruby of eyes while Tetsuya shone with the innocence of two big blue eyes, the pale skin of a porcelain doll and petals of a rose on his lips. Beauty shone within them and everyone saw it. 

The twins’ first day at their new school was full of wandering eyes on them and whispering. And the shadow of a man following them haunted them until they reached home. And it was okay. Their hands were together, they had each other. 

\- 

Basketball came to them like a blessing. Even if their father was not as hard with Tetsuya as he was with Seijuro, it was okay. They had each other and they had something else they could share together.

Happiness was a bubble only they knew when the smell of roses from their mother came, when the sun shone brightly and Tetsuya and Seijuro shared secrets with tracing fingers and small smiles, with disobedient moments out of their father’s eyes and ears. Innocent looks and adoring touches, they grew up with people on their knees for them but as always, they had each other and it was enough.

And one day the shadow man walked into their home, with a smirk and darkness behind it and they were scared. But they were together. 

-

At the age of 12 his father disappeared just like their mother. The shadow man took control. Owned and destroyed.

Seijuro and Tetsuya silently could only stare, grasping their shaking hands, watching a battle both knew they would not win. The day after day the shadow man would hurt them. Taking away their dreams, their hopes, and the fairy tales their mother made for them with so much love. The flowers disappeared, the songs died and both twins were scared. Hopeless. 

And yet, at night, with the eyes of the moon and the stars over them, Seijuro woke him up and took his hand and with determined eyes took him out. Out in the open, out in their secret place where flowers bloomed and butterflies were alive with the colors of the rainbow, shining. And they ran, ran into the forest behind the mansion with grasped hands and cold feet but they were okay. They had each other. 

-

Satsuki was the most beautiful fairy their eyes ever landed upon. Her hair remind them of that beautiful flower they saw the day before their mother was gone. 

With adoring eyes she guided them through the forest, with her wings glowing and her voice making the trees dance to such a sweet melody and Tetsuya smiled feeling the magic around them, the reality and the world singing for them, just like their mother did, just like Satsuki was doing for them.

A golden fox walked along them, Ryota, with beautiful soft tails caressing their skin, and a panther at their side, with dark blue fur and the most striking eyes, and both of them purred and bumped softly onto the twins, making them feel safe.

And they arrived, and they saw her. Her mother, the queen, the empress, the angel in their eyes, with her hair down cascading down the rocks, into the water surrounding her, with wings behind her and that sweet smile at her lips and Kuroko laughed, and Seijuro followed. Hundreds of kids surrounded them, dancing and eating apples, strawberries, pears and a variety of fruit from the baskets on the lair of a huge bear who was snoozing loudly, with purple fur full of honey and sticky, and the laugh of the children resonated when a small black fox with only one grey eye tried to clean him.

And the wonders of this world were amazing, Seijuro with his ruby of eyes watched in awe colors he never knew existed, watched Tetsuya taste vanilla and chocolate in a small cake, watched the panther turn into a man and the fox as well and a green deer growing flowers from its antlers showering the small kids with them. It was okay. They were home. Away from the shadow man and together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me waking up at 2 am, from a dream remembering something bad and trying to be okay about it.  
> I would call this a drabble? I don't know. I need a hug.  
> I hope the implications around this don't bother anyone, sorry if it did.


End file.
